


Aanslag in 't theater

by Enomisje



Category: JURK!
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Drama, Friendship, Glitterjurk, JURK! - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oneshot, RPF
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enomisje/pseuds/Enomisje
Summary: Als je met je kop op tv komt, zijn er altijd mensen die dat niet zo leuk vinden. Meestal blijft t gescheld dan op internet, maar wat als er een gek naar je theatershow komt kijken om je een kopje kleiner te maken?





	Aanslag in 't theater

**Author's Note:**

> In mijn quest om zo veel mogelijk van mijn ooit geschreven fanfictie online te zetten, hierbij een kort oneshot dat ik schreef in de tijd dat Jeroen en Dennis met de theatershow Glitterjurk door het land tourden. Voorjaar 2013 dus.  
> Dit korte verhaal dankt zijn bestaan aan een quote van Youp van 't Hek tijdens een van zijn conferences "Wie weet staat er ooit iemand op uit het publiek en die roept 'Hé, Van 't Hek, ik schiet de ballen uit je broek!'" Dat idee nam een loopje in mijn hoofd en dit verhaal is het resultaat. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op echte personen. Jeroen en Dennis hebben hier echter totaal niks mee te maken gehad. Zij en hun band hebben hier op geen enkele manier aan meegewerkt.

Jeroen en Dennis tourden al een aantal weken met hun show Glitterjurk door het land. Inmiddels was de tekst er aardig in gesleten en waren de spiekbriefjes op de grond naast de microfoons nauwelijks meer nodig. Zelfs Jeroen hield zich aan de volgorde, iets wat hem in de eerste paar shows niet gelukt was. Dit stelde Dennis ook wat meer gerust. Daardoor waren de zenuwen minder en stonden ze stukken relaxter op het podium. Zelfs met een gescheurde miniscus. Dat was gebeurd tijdens de show op de avond voor de première. Gelukkig hadden niet veel scènes eronder geleden. Het meeste kon ook staand en bij één scène had Jeroen moeiteloos zijn stuk tekst overgenomen. 

Het ging lekker. De show was inmiddels twee keer zo lang als de allereerste die ze ooit deden, maar dat gaf niets. De meeste mensen die kwamen vonden de show oprecht leuk en er waren ook altijd wel de ‘echte’ fans aanwezig die achteraf nog even een praatje kwamen maken en zichtbaar zaten te genieten van de show. Ze waren inmiddels al over de helft van het aantal shows. Het ging snel, voor hun gevoel bijna te snel. Het was zo leuk om met de hele club op tour te zijn. Muzikanten, technici, Armando Borsato, de tourmanager, Marieke Stienen als grimeuze... Het was altijd gezellige chaos met zo veel mensen.

Zo ook deze show. Ze hadden er zin in. Alles verliep ook perfect, totdat er halverwege de tweede helft opeens een man op stond en begon te schreeuwen. Dat niet alleen, hij zwaaide ook nog in het rond met een pistool. Iedereen in de zaal, inclusief de zes op het podium, keek als verlamd toe. 

“…met je arrogante kop, denkt dat je leuk bent, met dat vriendje van je. Ik zal je laten zien wat leuk is!” De man richte het pistool op Jeroen.

Een enorme knal. Hier en daar gilden een paar mensen. Toch kwam de ergste kreet van het podium vandaan. “Jeroen!” Dennis’ angstige stem echode door de zaal. Als in slowmotion zakte Jeroen in elkaar terwijl Dennis op hem af dook en hem opving.

Vanaf dat moment gebeurde er heel veel tegelijk. Een man in de buurt van de schutter trapte het pistool uit diens handen. De man had nog eens op het podium gericht, maar niet de kans gehad om te vuren. Het pistool stuiterde weg, waardoor er nog een knal volgde en een kogel een stuk pleisterwerk uit de muur sloeg. Dat maakte de chaos compleet. Mensen probeerden weg te komen. Een aantal sterke mannen had zich op de schutter geworpen. Een aantal mensen op het balkon belden 112.

Op het podium speelde zich een compleet ander tafereel af. Jeroen lag hevig bloedend in Dennis' armen. Roy zat ernaast en probeerde het bloed te stelpen dat uit Jeroens buik vloeide. Jeroen was zo wit als een vaatdoek en leek in shock. Dennis had zijn gezicht tegen die van Jeroen aan gedrukt en fluisterde druk in diens oor. Zijn zender was inmiddels uitgezet, dus niemand kon horen wat hij precies zei. 

Armando Borsato kwam het podium op gerend. Het duurde even voordat hij de situatie in zich opgenomen had. Toen greep hij een microfoon, zwaaide naar de technici om deze aan te zetten. Hij verzocht met rustige stem de mensen in de zaal om kalm te blijven en of de dokters in de zaal het podium op konden komen. De leiding vanaf het podium hielp enorm en de mensen werden wat rustiger. Theatermedewerkers kwamen de zaal binnen om de uitstroom goed te begeleiden. Ondertussen vocht de schutter nog steeds tegen de sterke mannen die bovenop hem zaten. Zijn pistool lag ergens onder de stoelen.

Op het podium was een soort van onaantastbare bubbel ontstaan, waar alles in slow-motion leek te gebeuren. De muzikanten en Armando stonden als verlamd toe te kijken hoe Jeroen bloed ophoestte en hoe Dennis daarop reageerde. Tranen stroomden over zijn wangen terwijl Jeroen moeizaam dingen tegen hem fluisterde. Dennis knikte alleen maar.

Ademloos keken tientallen mensen naar het tafereel en zagen hoe Dennis en Jeroen elkaar bijna teder kusten. Gewoon op de mond, alsof ze dat vaker deden. Het was alsof alleen zij tweeën daar waren, alsof er geen zaal vol mensen toekeek. De seconden leken langzamer weg te tikken dan normaal, alsof ze zich in een groot tijdsvacuüm begaven. Toen lieten Jeroens lippen die van Dennis gaan en werd zijn lichaam slap. Dennis begon nu echt te huilen en hij drukte Jeroen dichter tegen zich aan. Dat was het moment waarop men gewacht leek te hebben. De bubbel spatte uiteen en de twee dokters die in de zaal aanwezig waren renden het podium op.

Jeroen werd in een stabiele zijlighouding gelegd. Roy en Dennis, beiden onder Jeroens bloed, werden door de andere bandleden opgevangen. De dokters gingen aan de slag en nog geen drie minuten later vloog de deur van de zaal open en kwamen er ambulancebroeders binnen rennen. Achter hen aan kwam politie. Een aantal sterke agenten voerden de schutter af. Al het aanwezige publiek moest naam en adres achter laten en verklaringen afleggen. Het pistool werd gevonden en verzegeld afgevoerd in een zakje.

Jeroen werd van het podium af gedragen op een brancard en met spoed naar een ziekenhuis vervoerd. Armando ging met hem mee. Dennis en Roy wilden ook mee, maar werden door Armando en de andere crewleden eerst naar een douche gedirigeerd.

Zo eindigde wat een leuke avond had moeten zijn in een drama. 

* * *

Met zijn allen zaten ze op een rijtje in de wachtkamer in het ziekenhuis. Jeroen werd geopereerd. Dennis zat met een tekenboekje op schoot te krassen en te schrijven. Hij moest zijn aandacht ergens op richten, anders was hij bang dat hij door zou draaien. Naast hem zat Roy, die zenuwachtig met zijn vingers speelde. Aan Dennis’ andere kant zat Boele Weemhof, hun voormalig pianist die toevallig in de zaal had gezeten deze voorstelling. Zijn hand lag op Dennis’ knie. Pablo, Ben, Arno, Armando en een aantal crewleden zaten om hen heen. Allemaal zwegen ze. De spanning was bijna voelbaar.

Plotseling vloog er een deur open en kwam Marie-Claire binnen stormen. Met grote ogen keek ze van Armando naar Dennis, nam de zwijgende groep in zich op en richtte zich toen naar Armando. “Wat is er gebeurd?”

Armando stapte op haar af en vertelde kort wat zich in de zaal had voorgedaan en wat er nu aan de hand was. Marie-Claire zakte neer op een stoel en voegde zich bij de rest van de zwijgende club.

Het leek eeuwen te duren voordat er een dokter de OK uit kwam om te vertellen dat Jeroen het had gehaald. De kogel had de vitale organen nét niet geraakt. Jeroen had veel bloed verloren en lag nog in kritieke toestand op de Intensive Care, maar de dokter was positief dat hij het zou halen.

Een golf van opluchting ging door de groep heen. Dennis leek het eerst niet te bevatten, maar wierp zich toen in de armen van Boele. Marie-Claire en Roy omhelsden elkaar, duidelijk opgelucht. De band en crewleden stonden met de armen om elkaars schouders om hen heen. Bij sommigen liepen de tranen ook over hun wangen. De opluchting was groot, na alle uren waarin de angst steeds groter en groter gegroeid was. Niet alleen hielden ze zelf veel van Jeroen, maar de opluchting van Marie-Claire was zo diep, om nog maar te zwijgen over Roy, die Jeroen het langst kende, en Dennis, die zo close was met Jeroen dat mensen zich af en toe af vroegen of de twee niet wat meer waren dan alleen maar beste vrienden.

Marie-Claire werd door de dokter meegenomen voor het een en ander aan papierwerk en natuurlijk mocht zij, als directe familie, als eerst naar Jeroen toe. Dennis en de band en crew werden vriendelijk verzocht naar huis te gaan. De dagen erna zou het van Jeroens toestand af hangen of hij bezoek zou mogen ontvangen.

* * *

Een paar weken later stonden Dennis en Jeroen samen in de kleedkamer van theater Carré. Eigenlijk zou dit de afsluiter van de tour zijn, maar nu was het Jeroens comeback na het drama van een paar weken terug. 

"Weet je zeker dat het goed gaat?" Dennis keek nog ietwat bezorgd naar Jeroen. "We kunnen nu nog terug." Hij was er niet helemaal van overtuigd dat het een goed idee was om nu alweer op het podium te gaan staan. Jeroen was nauwelijks een week terug uit het ziekenhuis. 

Jeroen legde zijn hand op Dennis' schouder en keek hem in de ogen. "Het gaat goed, Dennis, geloof me. Als ik het nu niet doe, dan kom ik misschien nooit meer dat podium op. Ik wil geen podiumangst ontwikkelen door wat er gebeurd is."

Dennis zuchtte en knikte berustend. Als Jeroen eenmaal iets in zijn hoofd gehaald had, dan was het bijna onmogelijk om hem daar vanaf te helpen.  

Jeroens hand gleed langs Dennis' arm naar beneden en pakte Dennis' hand vast. "Het komt goed, Dennis. Echt." Dennis glimlachte en kneep zacht in Jeroens hand. "Ik sta achter je, Jeroen." 

Jeroens ogen twinkelden ontdeugend terwijl hij gekscherend opmerkte "Nee, je staat naast me, Dennis." "Dat ook", lachte Dennis. En daarmee was de discussie afgelopen.

* * *

De show was deze avond iets anders dan alle vorige shows. Dennis kondige Jeroen groots aan. "En hier is hij, de man die alles kan en zelfs aanslagen overleeft. Geef hem een warm welkom. Hier is hij, mijn allerbeste vriend, Jeroen van Koningsbrugge!"

De zaal barstte uit in luid applaus en gefluit terwijl Jeroen het podium op rende, alle muziekanten een high-five gaf en Dennis omhelsde. Vervolgens gleden ze naadloos over in het programma dat ze zo vaak gespeeld hadden. Wellicht was dit de beste voorstelling de ze in al die tijd gespeeld hadden. Beide mannen waren zo blij dat ze weer samen op het podium mochten staan, dat het ervanaf spatte. De staande ovatie aan het eind van de voorstelling zei genoeg. 

Eind goed, al goed.

EINDE

**Author's Note:**

> Hopelijk vond je het leuk! Review = lief. Ik ben benieuwd wat je ervan vond. Tot de volgende!
> 
> Mocht je zelf ook nog fanfictie met Dennis en Jeroen hebben, dan lees ik die graag! DM me, post het op een platform of reageer op dit verhaal. Je kunt me ook op Twitter vinden als @Enomisje en op Instagram als enomisje.


End file.
